Lost without you
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: It after Yugi's soul has been taken by the seal, yami is falling apart, can a Hikari find a way to save him? YY


KITG: okay this takes place after the seal has taken Yugi. Yami is all-lone, feeling low, for he betrayed Yugi. They have travelled. It is after Yami has fought Yugi's soul.

This is a one shot.

Lost without you.

A figure lies upon the white sheets of a bed. Quietly crying his pain. This once proud Pharaoh. Now a sobbing wreck. He had betrayed the one he loved. His Aibou. He had played the seal, even as his love pleaded with him not to. He could still hear his Koi scream as the seal was played. What had he done?  
No blissful sleep claimed this crying from, only nightmares of what he had done. And dreams of what could be happening to Yugi. Often the dreams were the same, Yugi screams, tortured by a giant snake like being. His soul ripped asunder to feed the beast. He felt lost. Even after Yugi had fought him, showed him the darkness in his soul, so he could over come it. He had left again, drawn back to his prison.  
Yami's heart tour apart when he remembered what Weevil had done. Torn that card in half, claiming it was Yugi's soul. He had screamed. His heart breaking, Yugi was lost to him. When Weevil had claimed it a joke, just ripping up a bug card. Yami's vision had turned blood red, his need to make Weevil experience a token of what he felt now burning inside of him. He had hit Weevil again and again, even after he had won. Tea had to stop him in the end.  
So here this king of games lay, alone in the dark. He felt sleep tug at him, he wanted to deny it's pull, but could not. Sleep claimed him in its terrifying embrace.

He awoke, the smell of flowers reaching his nose, he looked to the rolling hills. The birds singing in the trees. There before him was a pool; it's water flickering gold in the summer sun. A rock stood before it, leaning out over the water. His heart stopped at what he saw sat upon it. There tri-colure hair like his own sat Yugi.  
"Yugi?" he cried out, his voice dream like. The figure turned, smiling at Yami  
"Hello Yami" Yami ran to the boy, taking him in a bone crushing embrace. Tears falling  
"Oh Yugi, Koi, I wish you were hear, but it's just a dream"  
" It's as real as you want it to be Yami, I told you I am always with you. But I can't stay long. He will notice me gone"  
"Stay, I will protect you Koi"  
"You can't this time. I am bound to him" Yugi indicated the chain on his wrist. It flowed down into the water. Yami tried to break it, but could not.  
"Oh Ra, I can't lose you again Yugi. It's killing me" he held Yugi close again  
"You'll never lose me Koi" Yami felt Yugi kiss his neck, at the junction to the collarbone. He moaned, leaning into those warm silk lips. Yami brought his koi's head up, envelope those lips in a passion filled kiss, and it expressed his pain, his loss. Yugi took it all; he knew his dark needed this, their lips together, fitting so much like a puzzle. He had felt his dark falling into despair. He knew his captor would be punished for this, but he didn't care. Hey lay in his Yami's embrace.  
"Yugi. I am lost without you"  
"Yami, as I told you, I am always with you, nothing can stop that."

They sat, enjoying the summer sun. They talked. Kissed, expressed their love. They played a game of Duel monsters. It ended in a draw. The breeze blew sending pollen in the air, Yami sneezed.  
"Ha, you look so funny when you sneeze" Yugi taunted, poking Yami in the ribs. He rose and stuck his tongue out." bet you can't catch me" with that he began to run. Yami got up and gave chase. They ran down the hill, their joyful laughter joining in with the songs of the birds. Yami dove at Yugi, pulling him to the ground they rolled down the hill, landing in a messy pile at the bottom. Unfortunately Yami recovered first and began to tickle his light.  
"Ha hahaha. Yami, stop please"  
"Do you yield?"  
"Yes oh great Pharaoh, I yield" Yami smirked and released his light. Who pounced on him tickling him, he laughed, as his light knew all his weak points. Then he was free, his light running back to the stone. He claimed his Hikari's lips, the sweet strawberry taste so addictive, they were stopped however when the harsh sound of metal grind on stone, met their ears. They looked down; the Yugi's chain had reappeared.  
"I have to go Yami" Yami clung to him, not wanting to let go  
"No Aibou, I won't let him have you."  
"Yami, if he finds you hear, he will take your soul. He can't. The world will be lost."  
"I don't care"  
"You have to care, or everything we have meant to each other, what we have fought for will be for nothing. For if you care, it will keep it all alive, and I can't die then can I?"  
"No, I love you Koi, and I will find you"  
"I know you will" Yugi claimed his lips once more, taking off the puzzle from his neck, and placing it around Yami. Then the chain binding Yugi was harshly pulled. It dragged him into the water. Yami followed, in that water, now black as the shadow realm, he saw the creature hurting Yugi. Tried to reach him. The creature looked up. Straight at Yami. It roared  
"YAMI RUN" Yugi's voice cried in his mind he ran from the pool…..

He sat up with a start, dawn colouring the sky outside the window. Had it all been just a dream? But then he looked down, the millennium Puzzle about his neck…he had placed it on the bedside Table. So it hadn't been a dream. He hugged the Puzzle close. Feeling a bit of Yugi there. He knew no that Yugi being hurt was also true. And he was more determined. Now more than ever. He would find his Aibou, his love.  
Yami rose, his dueller sprit. That had been in danger of being extinguished, now was a roaring flame…

In a far away place. Where a divine monster dwells. Amethyst eyes cried in joy. His Yami would be fine..

KITG: well there you go, hope it ok. R&R please.  
BANG!  
KITG: what in the name of Ra was that?  
Yugi: KITG, Yami blew up the cooker again  
Yami; I DID NOT… IT ATTACKED ME  
KITG: oh give me strength. DON'T LIE YAMI….YOU JUST WANTED RA DAMNED PIZZA AGAIN.  
Yami: well…um ha..(looks sheepish)  
KITG: well me and Yugi are getting some, you don't deserve any  
Yami: yes I do.  
KITG: no you don't  
Yami: yes  
KITG: no  
Yami: yes  
KITG: no  
Yami: No  
KITG: yes…..errr…YAMI!  
Yami: hehehehe  
KITG: THAT'S IT, NOW YOUR DEFERNATELY NOT GETTING ANY!( stomps off)  
Yami: sob  
Yugi: don't worry Yami, you can share mine, just don't tell KITG  
Yami: hehehe love you Yugi (kiss)


End file.
